


Lost Sparkling

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Bulkhead can't get Baby Bee to eat.





	1. Aww c'mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead can't get Baby Bee to eat.


	2. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead explains how Papa Optimus beat a Decepticon.


	3. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead hopes he got Bee to sleep.


	4. Crash!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wakes Baby Bee.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee goes looking...


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee is lost.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee finds someone...


	8. Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream tries to interrogate Baby Bee.


	9. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrified Sparkling doesn't know what to do.


	10. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee thinks of something he can do.


	11. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead comes to rescue Baby Bumblebee.


	12. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee is injured.


	13. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet patches Bumblebee up.


	14. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead is feeling bad for what happened to Bee.


	15. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet makes his decision.


End file.
